Gaaras obsession
by Waspibunny
Summary: Gaara runs into Rock Lee after years of knowing each other's presence, but never actually communicating, strikes up a not so friendly conversation. Afterwards Gaara becomes obsessed, and wanting to know more about the popular and quirky track star. What Lee doesn't know, is through being kind to the school's renowned psycho, has gained him a stalker and an abusive relationship.
1. The obsession begins

"Oof!" was the only sound that could escape the firey red head's mouth, as he collided into someone much more solid, and taller than he was. Papers danced in the air like sowflakes drifting from the sky, (of course a lot less gracefully mind you,) as the ginger boy's frail body smacked hard against the tiled floors of the school hallway. The boy's face became a flaming pink, flushed with pint up anger of being tossed to the ground so effortlessly. The only thing that could rival that burning colored hair was his spit fire personality, that in the past has landed him into lots of trouble, and school transfers. He pushed himself off the floor with such speed and ease, you'd think he was possessed with an other worldly demon. Even at the small size of 5'2, Gaara had the presence of a member of the mafia. Even the muscle headed jocks would tuck their tails between their legs at the sight of Gaara infuriated. His gaze was fixed towards the ground where he had dropped his text books in the collision. His face was shaded with dark thoughts and emotions rummaging through his mind. His breath was ragged and deep, causing his small shoulders to rise and fall slowly at an eerie pace. It truly was a horrid sight to see, and sound to hear. Everyone that was minding their own business previously, trying to get to class before the bell rang, all stopped to watch. Their gasps caught in their throats, waiting to see what Gaara the, "demon boy," as many called him, would do to the unfortunate fool who bumped into him. "Y...You.." a hiss came from the boy's lips, a voice much deeper than expected to be his own. "Youuu...will pay greatly for tha-" Gaara's intimidating voice was suddenly cut off by the most polite, and goofiest apologies he'd ever heard, from a voice that was somehow very familiar. "Oh geeze, I'm so sorry about that! I swear, I was so focused on getting to class, that I almost didn't see you there, Gaara!" Gaara snapped his head up quickly to see his perpetrator's face, seeing if it matched the goofy smile and dark bowlcut that was forever ingrained in his memories. Rock Lee's face was the first to pop into his head. "Just for that, I'll make myself run around the school a thousand times to show you my apologies! And if I can not run around the school a thousand times, then I will do 1000 pushups! And if I cannot do a thousand push-ups I'll do a thousand-" Lee was frantically picking up loose leaf papers as he jabbered on about nonsense, without taking a single breath. He didn't even realize the dark, dark aura that illuminated off of Gaara, and choked the surrounding students with fear. Lee was so very oblivious, he's always been that way, even as far back as kindergarten. He'd always been so delerious in his own happy thoughts and goals, that he never had the time of day to focus on negative things around him, or very many things in general. Today, that was going to get him in trouble. "SILENCE YOU STUPID FOOL!" Gaara screeched in a loud whispered hiss, silencing the tall, raven headed boy. "Do you realize what you have done? Do you even know WHO I am!?" Lee looked thoughtfully at the ceiling for a moment, before chuckling softly. His smile was so broad, that his eyes were mere slivers of dark happiness, and his dimples so deep, you couldn't see the end of them. "Of course I know who you are, silly Gaara! We've gone to the same school since middle school!" Lee proclaimed as if Gaara and him have been best buddies since the beginning of time. A low hiss escaped through the demonic boy's teeth at the suggestion of anything remotely considered friendly between the two teens. He had no friends, and for this boy who barely even spoke a sentence to him to even suggest a friendship was preposterous to him. Hell, he didn't even know Lee. He only knew the basics. He knew that Lee was older than him by a year, but was in the same grade as Gaara. He was part of almost any sport he could get his energetic hands on. He also knew that Lee was a friendly fool who gave out kindness and friendship like it was a strip of gum. "You act as if you know me, Lee. But if you truly knew me, you'd use all your track training to your advantage and flee from me as far away as you coul-" That's when a stack of papers fanned his red locks from his pale face, as Lee swiftly handed him the papers he'd dropped earlier, with the biggest shit eating grin he'd ever seen. "Well, Gaara I think I know you better than you think. Infact, I think you're just trying to hide behind this tough guy act. I think, deep down, all you want is for someone to tell you that they care." He paused, then smiled warmly at the small boy, with dark eyes full of life. Gaara glared at the papers that resided in the muscliar yet youthful hands, as if Lee was handing him the plague. "And, I care about you Gaara." Lee's kindness and lack of fear almost had Gaara stepping back in shock. He swiftly, yet agressivly took the papers from the kind teen's hands as he backed away. For some reason he couldn't even look into the ebony boy's beautifully kind eyes, framed with dark, luscious eyelashes. He had the urge to hiss, like a vampire exposed to the bright sun. "Whatever... just don't get into my way again!" He said pushing past the taller boy, almost elbowing him in the ribs. Moving swiftly, as to not make a spectacle of himself and his burning red cheeks. Typically when his face was burning and red, it meant he was angry, but this...was different. Why was it different? Why was this boy so different from anyone Gaara has ever known? Why did he make him react like that? No one has ever made Gaara feel like...that. Whatever it was, he hated it. Despised it. And yet, he'd felt a warmth he'd never felt in his life. It felt as if Lee's words began to thaw his icy heart.

He couldn't quite figure out what it was about him that made him feel like this... and he couldn't stop thinking about it. He thought about throughout the school day, barely paying attention to his classes. He even dwelled on it as he laid there in his elegant bedroom, completely emerged into darkness, as if it was all he knew. "Lee..." The name seemed to roll off his tounge in the form of a question, a mystery even. It almost felt so... sinfully enticing to say. Why was this idiot of a man permeating his every thought, keeping his mind captive, keeping him wondering? What was so mysterious about the Cantonese American boy, that keept his mind rolling all night like a cassette tape. Was there more to Lee then his eccentric smile, and his pretty eyes? What else could there be to the track nerd that he hasn't seen before? Gaara always assumed he was very good at reading people, and the way he saw Lee was like every dumb male who enjoyed partaking in sports. A tall, dumb pretty boy who threw his weight around carelessly, and had one goal in mind. Being the best at sports. He was driven, that's for sure. He could see it when Lee trained, and his attitude that never seemed to give up. But perhaps, there really was more to him that meets the eye. "Lee..." Garra whispered that sinful name one last time into the inky black, before letting the soothing darkness take over his droopy eyelids, closing them to dwell on his lingering thoughts. He thought of ways to snoop into Lee's life, he couldn't be that happy and optimistic all the time. Perhaps, he could push Lee's buttons and find his weekness, find out about the dark side of the seemingly innocent, sports crazed boy. He thought about this, before letting sleep take over his disturbed mind.


	2. The horrid dream

"I'll gut you, you disgusting little swine!" A voice you wouldn't expect to be so devious and dark, especially from someone so optimistic and kind, was distorted and perverted into something quite evil. Lee grasped his long, musclear finger's around a pale, and seemingly frail neck belonging to Gaara. He seemed to lift the redhead's body effortlessly two feet off the ground, pressing him firmly against the wall. Gaara gasped and gurgled helplessly, weakly clawing at the fist that tightly grasped around his neck. His legs dangled and swung helplessly below him, trying to touch the ground with his tippy toes hopelessly. Lee pressed his thumb more firmly against his petite throat, restricting Gaara's airflow to his brain. "Do you really think you're going to get out of this one that easily little boy? Well, you're fucking wrong, you pitiful little slut." It was so weird and so out of character to hear Lee cussing such vile things, with a voice so sing-songy as his typically sounded.

"L...guuh...Le...guu...L-Lee...Pl...eeasee ugh...sto..op." The smaller boy pleaded in agony, fighting for his breath. "Th...ugh...thi..thisss... isn't yo...glurg...you." The desperate squeak came out as a broken up whisper, like a rat slowing, and agonizingly dying in a mouse trap.

The face, that once belonged to the sweetest person in the school, now smiled darkly, the corners of his lips curling horridly. He leaned close to his prey's ear, his breath cold against the sensitive sound persepters, making Gaara shiver, and whimper like a scared puppy. "But Gaara... I thought this is the side of me that you wanted to see." Gaara's eyes widened as he noticed that Lee's eyes were no longer the innocent, kind beauties they once were. Now, they seemed to be dark abysses, that went on for eternity in pure, inky blackness. It felt as if death was staring right into his soul. "Right...Garra?" The now demonic boy hissed in a mocking tone. Before Gaara could scream, Lee swiftly snapped his neck like a brittle twig with a single hand.

Gaara sprung up from his bed, screaming in horror. His heart thudded against his ribcage, like a terrified Canary, pounding it's body against the cage walls, desperately trying to escape death. Grasping at his chest with one hand, and touching his throat with the other, he let his breathing become regular, realizing it was just a dream.

A disgusting little smile crept across his face like a sneaky spider. He...liked the dream. He suddenly felt a longing in his black heart, a longing for...Evil Lee. The crimson haired boy loved hearing Lee talk down to him, as he was on the verge of death. He wanted to see this Lee come to life...he wanted to see the tall, raven headed boy become a dark monster like himself. He now had a goal in life: he wanted to make Lee his. His evil little slave.


End file.
